A Hero's Savior
by MD Goth
Summary: I was a nobody, a nothing, she saved my worthless life and made me something. Now I owe her everything, and I will stay with her until my debt is repayed.
1. Prologue: Roses

**An: So here is my first Heroes fanfiction which has been a long time coming actually. It's going to be a bit dark and it stars a character that has been shown mostly in the graphic novels, but she did appear on two episodes of Heroes as well as an Ooc, other characters from the show might be added. Oh well be nice this is my first fanfic that I've written for awhile, and constructive critism would be nice. Obviously I did take _some_ artistic liscences. But really I do hope you enjoy the story and you'll be nice and read and review. **

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own any of the characters of Heroes. They are owned by Tim Kring.

* * *

_People fear what they don't understand. _Some one famous once said that not sure who. That was the reason for Primatech, to protect the normal people from _us_. The freak shows of society, they claim to want to save us when they capture us. But do they really, I've seen some of my own kind get dissected for their sick experiments. Some of the stuff they do to us is worse than anything you could see in the movies, it's probably a lot worse than how they treat animals. They treat us as some sort of sickness that needs to be eradicated; only the more _useful_ ones of our kind are spared any real damage. If you're a telepath, or have any type of extra sensory perception, or even better you have a form of mind control or domination, you're special to them, if you're an illusionist even better. If you have any power that is stealth based you're good as well.

If you have a power like mine, you know a power that they can't control. Or a power that leaves too much of a _mess_, then they have a problem and _they _want to eradicate you; to wipe you out of their gene pool. You know I used to laugh when I read the Darwin Awards, you know the Darwin Awards, an _honor_ named after evolutionary theorist Charles Darwin. The award is given to people who supposedly improve the human gene pool by accidentally killing or sterilizing themselves during a foolish or careless mistake. You know I was kind of thankful to these people after all I didn't want to catch their _stupidity, _and I sure as hell didn't want to be reproducing with anyone with this "stupid" gene. I regret ever thinking that, because it's thinking like that _those_ people are using when they're dealing with people like me. People like me disturb this gene pool, guess we ruin their idea of their perfect person.

I have no idea how long I've been here, but I've seen the deaths of people like me in this place. In the room that I am in right now, where once there was over 50 people I am the last one, they took Winston Smith yesterday. He was nice to me, his power was more lethal than I would have believed; he had the odd ability to drain natural fluids from organic material. This process allowed him to turn any organic matter he touches into dust and, though they took extra care when handling him three people still ended up _dusted_. I can see why he wanted to die but I don't, I want to live again I want to be free again.

I can hear the doors to my cell opening and I see the men coming to me. It's my turn now and I don't want it to be. I'm too young to die. I'm only 16 years old people. I don't want to die there is just so much that I haven't yet discovered. There is just so much I haven't seen.

They are picking me up now and they are dragging me away now. I can feel the panic rising now, as I start to scream and shout. My voice doesn't even sound like my own now as I start to scream as they lead me away. I start to glow now, they lied to me my powers do work. I can free myself from them. Oh god no they're sticking that needle in my arm which renders me weak. Are they going to dissect me like they did the others? I don't want to be dissected. I never believed in a God, but if there is one out there please save me? Please SAVE ME.

I hear an explosion, and I feel them let go of me and I try and crawl away. Was that me? Another explosion rips through the building and I am blown back by the force. I feel the pain, my numerous bruises and cuts are alight with pain. I can't move because it hurts so much. Maybe I should just die now, just close my eyes and die. No one will miss me. I am nothing but a nobody anyway, but I still wish that I can live just so I can tell my story that I'm a survivor.

I suddenly feel the sudden coldness, and smell of pine cones. Am I dead? I flicker my opens open and I see what appears to be an angel pulling me from the rubble. The sunlight hurts my eyes as I look at her. Did she save me? Or is she taking me to my death? She's placing me somewhere and putting a blanket over me. Maybe she is an angel. But I can't look at her for long because the darkness caused by the drug and my pain has started to overwhelm and I am starting to fall asleep. Maybe I'll wake up and find that I've gone to heaven but I doubt it. I was never a religious person. If I'm lucky I'll be out of my misery and be free. But before that darkness overtakes me I smell the sweet smell of roses. And the poem my mother read to me before she was killed echoes through my head.

* * *

_Perhaps you see roses blooming on dark deep wooden skin_

_From the same stalk that strikes lingering agony;_

_Now, life burst forth a blaze of serene red; _

_And rushes higher scattering brilliant light._

_The crucifix no longer signifies the grave_

_The fragrance that rushes to greet you is the perfume of rebirth._

_**-Friederich Reinhardt **_

* * *

And with that I let the darkness envelop me and fall into a deep slumber.

* * *

**An: And with that the prologue ends...and you start reviewing...please?**


	2. Samantha

**An: Here's another chapter for everyone this time in Sara's point of view, since there has been little substance for me to base her character on I sorta made it up as I went...yep next chapter will be in Lili's point of view... I really hope you like it though please R&R.**

* * *

HRG was right; the man was telling the truth. That file code he gave me is the key to everything. With it I was able to locate a base filled with people like me, which they were going to exterminate like rats. In fact I was too late to save most of them. I only managed to save a few, and they've already been sent home. They were the ones who hadn't been in that place a long time. Unfortunately there was one person who I couldn't find a home for, and I couldn't just dump her in the hospital either. The only place I could take her was _home_.

Home, that was a term that I used loosely, I am always on the move, but even still I had numerous safe spots to hide away and that's where I took her. I've already checked her for tracking devises. There are none, she was one of the ones they were going to exterminate.

My grandmother was in the resistance against the Nazi's and she was captured. I can remember telling me stories of what happened in those concentration camps. That's probably the only thing that this girl has in common with my grandmother. It's been ten days and she still hasn't woken up. I doubt she has any intentions of waking up, and I can't afford to wait much longer. If I do they might move again and I will lose track of them. From what I can tell already they've found out about HRG, so he won't be feeding me anymore information.

I go check on the girl again, and I can tell that I am frowning again. She is a survivor only by chance. I doubt that she will amount to anything in her life. I get up to walk away, when I hear her groan. I suppose I won't be leaving tomorrow, as I go back to her. Her eyes snap open and I am startled to see the bluest pair of eyes that I have ever seen.

"W-water," she mouths, and I nod and I give put a glass of water to her mouth and she begins to noisily sip it up. I pull the drink away from her and watch her try and sit up. She hisses in pain and stops. See what I mean no drive I…

She's sitting now I can't believe it, she's actually sitting up; maybe I was wrong about her. She throws the blankets off her and swings her legs off the bed all the while hissing in pain. I simply stare at her, in wonder.

Just so you know there are no files on this person, absolutely none, I have no idea what her powers are and what she is capable of doing. She's looking at me now, and it finally hits her.

"Oh…god..." she whimpers and pulls herself out my reach. And like that I've lost all hope for this girl, can't she see that I'm the good guy here.

"I'm not going to hurt you," I say, and the girl looks at me suspiciously. "I rescued you from _them_, trust me I have no reason to hurt you." The girl just looks at me and nervously looks around the room. I sigh, "My names Samantha, what's yours?" Again I receive nothing. "My powers allow me to act as a living electronic transmitter and receiver. I am capable of intercepting virtually any form of electronic signal and transmitting coherent signals of any type through my thoughts alone. What's your power?"

The girl shrugged, "I—I don't know, they never told me."

I nodded, they had absolutely no information no the girl, "What's your name?" I ask.

"Lili," she responds quietly, "I'm sorry," she apologizes, "It's just that I've been in there for so long I...I just don't know who to trust anymore."

I nod, I suppose I can understand that, "Do you have any idea how long you've been in that…_place_?"

She shook her head, "I haven't seen daylight for a long time and a lot of times when... they had me I was unconscious."

Again I nod, that was understandable, with my power I could easily keep track of time, "It is March 22, 2007 if that helps," I offer and the girls face goes white.

"No…that means I've been gone for nearly a year…they all probably think I'm…dead," she said trying to keep the tears from falling.

"Well then it would be a lovely surprise to see you come back," I announce.

Lili gave me a small smile, and I held out my hand in a comforting gesture, in a few hours she'll be out of my hair, and I can get on with my mission. "So what's your last name Lili?"

"Lili Matterson," she replies and almost immediately I hook up to the internet and begin to cross reference her name with every known database in the world, checking censuses and such. I'm not surprised to see she doesn't exist; they did a pretty thorough job of erasing her. And if they erased her from the world then chances are whoever was taking care of her had there memory erased as well.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Lili. I promise I'll do everything in my power to get you back home to you family," I say getting up. "Now before that I was going to make some dinner would you like some, I mean my cooking might not be the best but it has to be better than that gruel that they served you."

A child-like delight appeared on her face and she nodded and pushed herself up. I'm starting to believe her body has an accelerated healing factor of some sort. Not that it matters, in a few days she'll be home.

* * *

**An: In the next chapter Lili's powers are reavealed...as well as a few little things as well... please R&R**


End file.
